something strange
by somilia jenfia et kynia
Summary: c bel et bien un ff en français ne vous inquiété pas r parce kil y a des morts ds prochain chapitre et lemon à venir kairay ray est très populaire voilà ce ki en résulte perdu
1. WHAT THEY ALL THINK ABOUT RAY

****

Something strange 

__

Chapitre 1 

What they all think about Rei 

Ü Max's POV Þ 

Par un beau jour ensoleillé de juillet, je vis assis là sur le sol à l'ombre d'un arbre, le fruits de toutes mes pensées. Avec ses airs de petit chaton, il peut faire craquer même Kai. Mais je sais qu'il ne lui dira jamais enfin, je crois et je l'espère!!! Je dois absolument lui dire mes sentiments mais comment? Je vois Kai qui s'approche dangereusement de lui!!! J'ai peur, je panique !!!

-Hé Max! Pourquoi tu reste planter là à regarder je ne sais quelle patente!

-Oh rien Ray, je ….je regardais les oiseaux!

-Bien pourquoi tu viens pas les regarder en notre compagnie à moins que u veuilles pas nous voir la face!

-Non, non c'est pas ça je vous avais pas vu, j'arrive. 

**__**

Ü fin du Max's POV Þ 

**__**

Ü Kai's POVÞ 

Pourquoi est-ce que Ray est toujours aussi gentil et social avec tout le monde. Sa me dégoûte!!! Mais quand je le regarde se sentiment se dissipe. Il… il est tellement beau! Mais je déraille ou quoi! Il fait mettre de travers toutes mes pensées pour qu'elle se dirigent seulement vers lui. Il fait parti de tout mes rêves. De toutes mes pensées de jour comme de nuit. J'en n'en peux plus je dois lui dire mais comment? Ha! Je sais nous sommes dans la même chambre, alors se soir sera le grand soir. Il saura tout point finale.

**__**

Ü fin du Kai's POVÞ 

-oh yes!! Ray c'est toi que je cherchais!

-Et pourquoi, Tyson?

-Bien j'ai keke chose d'important à te dire. 

-Ah! Et c'est quoi? 

-Ben… euh Ray ceci est une déclaration sérieuse. Ray je suis en am….

-Ray!

-Euh oui Max

-Moi aussi j'ai keke chose d'une très grande importance à te dire

-Bon et toi Kai t'as tu keke chose à lui dire aussi ?!

-Oui mais sa ne te concerne pas ce que j'ai a dire à Ray! Maudit Tyson!

-Oh t'énerve pas là mec!

-Bon alors je vous écoute!

-Ray je voudrais te parler avant.

-Mais et gêne toi pas c'est moi qui a voulu lui parler avant … hé Kai pars pas avec Ray! Mais kuso!!!

-Ü **_ Tyson's POVÞ _**

Il a tellement de grâce, de beauté, de….Il est parfait quoi!!JE L'AIME TELLEMENT!!! Dès le premier jour où j'ai vu Ray, c'est le jour où j'ai commencer dans les tournois de beyblade. Je croyais que la seule chose qui importait pour moi était le beyblade mais on dès que je t'ai vu tout mes points de vu on changer. Je dois lui dire mes sentiments et je sais comment! Mais le problème est que Ray est parti avec Kai et je sais qu'il l'aime. Que faire?


	2. NOW WE HAVE TO TELL HIM!

TITRE: SOMETHING STRANGE (j'aime pas le titre!!!)

Maintenant nous devons lui dire!- c le titre français

Encore pour les trucs de cadeaux de Noël et pour me faire pardonner

££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££

oui Kai qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire? bien Ray tu sais que je n'aime pas beaucoup parler alors… je vais te le montrer. Si tu le veux bien? Oh! Bien sur Kai! 

Kai se rapprocha dangereusement de Ray. Il lui mit une main sur les hanches et l'autre sur la nuque, puis il colla ses lèvres contre celles de Ray. Puis Kai força l'entrée de la bouche de Ray pour y faire pénétrer sa langue. Ray qui ne pouvait pas bouger tant la stupeur étais grande. Tout de même il faut comprendre que Kai, son chef, celui que tout le monde croyais n'avoir aucun sentiments venait de lui avouer son amour! Pour lui se n'étais que du choc! Tyson et Max regardaient tous les deux la scène avec des faces de poissons ( vous savez ceux qui se colle la bouche dans les vitres des aquarium…les téteux de vitres! Vous voyez le portrait maintenant?!). Max avait une larme qui commençait à couler le long de sa joue, il savait que maintenant le peu de chance qu'il aurait pu avoir avec Ray venaient de se résoudre au néant totale. Pourquoi est-ce que Ray voudrait être avec lui quand il peut être avec le "beau" Kai Hiwatari! Pour sa part, Tyson avait encore une chance avec Ray. Alors il décida d'aller les déranger. 

Aller Kai je croit que tu as fini de lui dire ce que tu devais lui dire. Aller ouste! Du balai! 

Kai lâcha son emprise sur Ray, puis il lança un regard meurtrier à Tyson. Ray paraissait encore tout confus à propos de se qui venait de se passer. Il toucha ses lèvres puis il les ouvrit pour pouvoir questionner celui qui était la cause de tout ceci.

Euh…Kai que…qu'est-ce que….sa veut dire? Bien Ray, je croyais que c'était assez clair et que tu comprendrais tout de suite. Ray voilà je t'aime! (Oo) Eh! C'était moi qui devait lui dire en… Ray? Je ….je voudrais te dire que….enfin…moi aussi….je…je….je t'aime! Max? (Ray, c lui qui parle) Je peux ti parler kuso! Bon Ray! Moi aussi je suis amoureux de toi! Euh…kuf (y s'étouffe) euh je…vous êtes pas sérieux là? Vous me faites une plaisanterie de mauvais goûts c ça? Ray. J'ai bien peur qu'aucun de nous ne te niaise…. Mais c'est impossible vous ne pouvez pas tout les trois être amoureux de moi! 

Suite dans le chapitre 3 à THE TRUTH IS THAT…..(la vérité c'est que…..)


End file.
